50 Shades of Brian Kinney
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: I know I have other stories to finish, but this came to mind and I had to write. One-shot and complete. The title of this story can be misleading, for it's not what you think it is. There will be smut and lemons, but you'll have to read to make the connection to the title. Not a crossover.


**A/N:** This story was inspired by "50 Shades of Grey", but not from the standpoint that you might think. I don't want to give too much away, so you'll just have to read. Further explanations at the end of the story, if you're interested. Please R & R, and I hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: This is not a crossover, but it's very smutty and does involve light B&D.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill... don't own, not mine, characters belong to someone else, I'm just taking them out to play (Brian says thank you!).

* * *

That had to be one of the longest business trips Brian had been on in a long time. It's been years since the last one, and there was no way he was going to stop and think about how many years it actually had been. Although that was one hell of a business trip as there was more than enough time for pleasure at night... ah, the men, the drugs, the fucking. Good times.

Make no mistake, his late nights are still filled with fucking, the occasional drug, but only one man. That's right, you heard it here first, Brian Kinney is a one man, man. Hard to believe, but it's happened. And it happened pretty damn fast, too. Since the moment Justin came back from New York a few years ago, and definitely since they got married and moved to Britin... surprised? That was one hell of busy, interesting, and hectic time, what with moving and announcements and planning and packing... but that's a story for another time.

Long before Justin, and even after Justin, Brian's nights were always pleasurable, no matter what or who he was doing. Little did he know that that would change with a blond haired, blue eyed virgin twink. Oh, there's still pleasure, every single night there's pleasure, and never does he have to look beyond his side of the bed. He no longer has to take pride in being the Stud of Liberty Avenue, not that he's not, it's just in reputation only, unless Justin and he decide to make an appearance and give all the queers of Liberty a performance. Not that they fuck in the backroom, that truly would be the talk of the town, but as Justin's blowjobs are still the talk of the town, and they always have an audience when that boy gets on his knees for Brian. Just thinking about it makes him want to get home even faster.

To say that Justin matched Brian in stamina, intelligence, pride and talent would be a vast understatement. That boy matched him every time he threw something at him, and every time he thought he'd had enough, every time he pushed him away or questioned his loyalty or intellect, he got pushed right back. And that's just the tip of the ice berg with Justin, he once told Mikey that the boy almost wore him out, little does anyone know (including Sunshine) that he has worn him out on more one occasion. Not very often, mind you, but that boy took to sex like a duck takes to water.

Sex that he is very much looking forward to partaking in again, it's been way too long. One whole week, technically 8 and a half days, with travel. The longest he's been away from Justin since moving to Britin. Who know Brian Kinney would miss being away from a partner and their house and just wanting to get back home. He'd say to the routine and domesticity, but he's pretty sure they are far from considered domestic. And certainly not routine unless you consider fucking and making love in almost every room in the house regularly, and loudly routine. Why almost? Because when Brian knew they were moving in they designed rooms for the munchers, Gus and JR, and there was no way they were fucking in those rooms. Although he tried to suggest fucking Justin on the munchers bed before they came to visit the first time. Apparently Justin didn't find it nearly as funny as Brian did. Of course his agreeing to that could have had something to do with his cock being deep in Justin's talented mouth at the time.

Then there are the grounds outside of Britin. They have thoroughly explored the outside of Britin. That was definitely thanks to Justin for reminding him when they moved that he would ride Brian in the stables, and dive into Justin in the pool and go sliding on the tennis courts. Although they haven't repeated the tennis court round, no matter how good Justin feels that was not the most comfortable position.

They had visited Britin a few times before officially moving in, but it wasn't until they actually had moved that Justin reminded him of that interesting conversation. His romantic twat of a partner said he hadn't mentioned it before because he wanted it to mean more after their wedding. Not to be too romantic about it, though, they both knew that by waiting until after moving and their wedding that those fantasies could be fulfilled without any barriers whatsoever. Only for Justin would Brian make that ultimate commitment... a word which previously held horrible meanings to him... but for Justin it was absolutely worth it. Papers, rings, words, what do they mean? But passing multiple blood tests, monogamy, barebacking? That was true commitment. Although Brian could admit the accompanying smile and glow that Justin had the whole day of their ceremony (in their own backyard – although Justin loved calling it a meadow because the property was so damn huge), truly earning him the name Sunshine, and even happier that that fateful day oh so long ago that ended in blood and tears. He knew he would agree to anything Justin asked for if he could just see that radiance for the rest of his life.

Okay, enough sentiment and strolling down memory lane. Emotions and love aside he had also missed his partner's hot wet mouth and the most perfect, tightest ass his cock had ever met. Not that he had been tempted while away. When you have the perfect partner at home, who you can fuck raw over and over again, who needs the hassle of clubbing and tricking. He would never admit this out loud, but having Justin moan or scream his name during orgasm, or anytime during sex, was the hottest damn thing he'd ever heard. Then there was holding him when they were done, surprisingly one of Brian's favorite parts of sex. He knew he would never find another equal in bed or life to match his pleasure and passion, much less his intellect and wit.

This trip had been long and hard, and not in a positive life-affirming way. Although it was a very successful trip. He originally went to woo a client he'd wanted to sign for a couple of years; he had finally finished that difficult sell after 3 days of meetings and conference calls with his art department (which fortunately included Justin, or it probably would have taken much longer). He would have loved to take Justin with him, but there was so much going on at Kinnetik, and Justin had a show to prepare for, being the successful artiste that he was. His new client wanted to celebrate their new deal by showing Brian a night on the town. Not that he objected to spending a night out with his newest client in New York, he had gotten familiar with the city when visiting Justin – that is when they had to stop fucking to eat – but he was anxious to get back and start working on the new ad campaign, and of course, see what his brilliant artiste had come up with (in more ways than one).

However, far be it from him to dissuade his 200 million dollar client from celebrating. They were enjoying drinks in some upscale cigar lounge (not that he smoked cigars, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, but he couldn't get past how phallic the cigar looked, and he certainly didn't need to prove his masculinity or sexuality at any time or anywhere) when his client ran into friends who were of the same upper class (meaning they had money) and soon 3 days and a celebration turned into 7 days of several more meetings and conference calls. Although he was generously rewarded with 2 more contracts equaling the same amount.

His taxi finally pulled into the drive at Britin and he couldn't believe how happy he was to be here, to be home and see Justin. Not to mention it was Thursday, which meant regardless of how anxious he was to work on his newest 3 campaigns, he was even more anxious (and turned on) to include this evening into the weekend and enjoy a very long reunion with his hot insatiable blond partner. Yes, they were husbands, but it was much more entertaining (and hot) to watch Justin's reaction to that word than for him to think it.

He tipped the cabbie liberally for the extra long drive from the airport. The trip might be a service of the airline, but that didn't mean they had to agree to drive the 45 miles to his home. Home… that felt good to think, an idea he never thought he would appreciate, or even want. The loft would have been closer and easier, which is what they usually did when on a business trip, or during the week when they felt like less travel. He knew Justin would be at their home for his paintings, and because this close to the weekend it was pointless to stay at the loft one day.

Brian's well hidden lesbianic side was willing to get rid of the loft as that was his fuck pad for so long. Oddly enough it was his partner, who he was going to sell it for, who convinced him to keep it, rather convincingly, too, he might add. Not only was it where Justin lost his virginity to the great Brian Kinney, the Stud of Liberty Avenue, but also where Justin fell in love (and Brian if he were being honest with himself).

He unlocked the front door, set his luggage down and hung his coat up. As he was emptying his pockets and taking off his tie he greeted his partner in a way that always made them laugh, but he also knew it pleased Justin to no end.

"Honey, I'm home."

Of course Brian enjoyed saying this as well, even if he did say it in jest. He also knew he almost never had to say anything anyway because Justin always seemed to know the moment Brian got home, unless he was in his studio painting. In that case there would be loud music playing upstairs in his studio. Tonight there was no music, it was too early for Justin to be asleep, and he knew Justin was home because his car was in the driveway. Why Justin didn't use their 4 car garage was beyond Brian, he'd have to ask the boy one of these days. Brian could hear a light crackle from the fire in the sitting room and see the glow of light in there.

Brian slid off his shoes quietly thinking to sneak up on his partner, thinking his partner must surely be asleep on the sofa since he hadn't come out to greet Brian. And they had some serious time to make up for; he did mention he's been gone over 8 days, right? His cock needed some serious attention, from one very tight, hot, perky bubble butt.

When he walked into the room it was to find Justin not only wide awake but thoroughly engrossed in a book, with the fire slowly dying. What could possibly be so engaging to keep Justin's attention in a book and away from a very horny Brian? If it weren't for the fact that he was so damn horny he would admire his partner in the position he was in: legs crossed in front of him, blanket over his lap and glasses perched on his cute nose. Justin looked downright adorable… at least that thought permeated his lucid brain somewhere, however that wasn't the head doing most of his thinking right now. Adorable, hot, or oblivious, Brian needed attention now; 8 days of hand jobs and phone sex only went so far to satisfy his libido.

Brian was just about to make his move when Justin licked his lips and turned the page… and saw what Justin was reading. You have got to fucking joking. Okay, for once, sex was going to have to wait, he had a book to get out of the damn house first, and a partner to punish… hmm, maybe that could come first, followed by him, then maybe Justin.

"What the fuck are you reading?"

Well that was one way to surprise Justin. He jumped so quickly that he lost hold of the book, which went flying towards Brian, and couldn't help but stand, which made him loose his blanket. Now that he could clearly see his partner, he could definitely appreciate a very horny Justin, with flushed cheeks, tight pants with noticeable hard-on, and slightly breathless from being surprised. Brian was already turned-on just from being in the same house, the same room, as Justin, and if wasn't for the reason that Justin was hard and horny Brian would have ravaged him right then and there.

Brian picked up the book, loathingly, and walked over to Justin, dropped the book on the table accusingly, and then surprised Justin again (Brian was never one for turning down a hard cock, especially Justin's) by standing right in front of Justin and squeezing his cock through his jeans, which throbbed at the sudden contact, and caused Justin to moan his name. He loved that sound.

"I didn't know kinky straight sex did it for you Sunshine. Have I been doing something wrong all these years?"

And with that he let go and stepped back, waiting for an answer, and more than appreciating the darkened flush and panting and the slight wet spot on Justin's pants from where his cock was way ahead of both of them.

"Brian… it doesn't, I mean… you," Justin paused to take a deep breath and try and regroup his thoughts before trying to continue. "Daphne leant it to me, she thought it was good."

"Well that does it."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna have to talk to that girl and teach her that just because she's a straight woman doesn't mean she has to follow the rest of the sheep for this drivel."

"That's not fair, I like it, too."

"Save me from idiots."

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Sunshine, you can't possibly convince me that if your bestest friend hadn't convinced you to read this that you actually would have wanted to read it."

"Maybe, did you know that it started with…"

"Justin," Brian cut him off in a voice that Justin knew better than to interrupt. Mind you this was a book, just a book, so he wasn't that upset, but just the thought that some hetero fantasy romantic bullshit that straight women convinced each other to read because their own sex lives or personal lives are shitty and can't find a real man or please themselves and probably haven't had a real orgasm in years was in his house, their home, where they had hot, passionate, dirty, raw, gay sex… and the worst part was? Justin was turned on. Oh he knew what was in the damned book, he had straight women who worked at Kinnetik and he heard the prattle, he also knew he couldn't fire any of them for reading such mindless nonsense. He had had a couple of BDSM lifestyle friends over the years and he was pretty god damned sure they would think this book a mockery of bondage, leather and the control that went with that. At the time he wasn't too interested in the whole BDSM culture, but he did understand the give and take and the sub had more control than most people thought, and definitely more than the Dom had at times, especially in a committed relationship. More committed than any paper, vows or jewelry.

Brian composed himself and prepared for the evening to go more the direction he wanted.

"So she thought it was good, huh?"

Justin knew to be leery of the sudden switch, Brian couldn't possibly want to know about the book, although he didn't think Brian did know about it already, this was still Brian Kinney. The man seemed to know everything.

"Yeah, I mean," in for a penny, in for a pound, Brian wanted to discuss a book instead of putting both their erections to good use, okay, "it was kind of corny, but the sex scenes are totally hot, and the way she describes"

"That was a rhetorical question Sunshine. I've heard more than enough about this damn book, I never thought I'd hear it or see it in our home. Was I gone that long that you had to resort to hetero sex… what happened to good old fashioned porn?"

"This isn't porn."

Brian couldn't help but laugh loudly and heartily at that.

"If this isn't porn then my business is making the world a better place."

Justin was confused for a moment and a little bit hurt. He supposed he could see where Brian was coming from, but Kinnetik did make the world a better place, at least he thought so.

"I make killer advertisements for multi-million dollar companies, convincing the world to buy crap they don't need and they can't live without. So I've given jobs to a few people that other companies wouldn't touch because of questionable backgrounds. I have a questionable background, so I get it."

"You also help out in the community and the family, I know you don't want them to know, but you do, and…"

"Justin," he didn't want to do this, and he was seriously losing his hard-on, and he was Brian Kinney, and that was unacceptable, "I don't want to discuss my company or the good you think I do or the help I offer when I can. That," as he pointed at the book, "is porn."

With that he stepped closer to Justin, noticing that Justin's breathing sped up again and his cock was beginning to come back to life.

"Just because it has words instead of pictures doesn't mean it's not porn. You can add all the plot you want, but if it weren't for the sex romance novels wouldn't sell nearly as much."

He could tell Justin was about to retort so he pulled Justin to him with one hand on the tightest, roundest ass he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, squeezing and enjoying the little gasps of pleasure to pass Justin's lips. His other hand curved around Justin's neck to run his hand through his silky soft hair, relishing in the feeling of Justin leaning into him.

Brian leaned forward so their noses were almost touching and allowed himself to get lost, for a brief moment, in his partners unique scent. "And at the moment I could care less about that book, or any other book for that matter," he spoke quietly and continued, "we'll discuss what we'll do with that monstrosity later."

"I thought my car was the monstrosity," said Justin cheekily, knowing how much Brian hated his car. He wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved that maybe Brian would stop giving him a hard time for his choice of car, or insulted at Brian's opinion about his choice of reading.

"Well, I think you've convinced me there's something worse in our home than that thing, which for some reason is currently in the driveway instead of the garage."

Justin had the grace to look slightly embarrassed; he knew Brian hated it when he left the car out front. He also knew they had a 4 car garage, he just didn't see the point when he could park right out front. It was closer anyway.

"Now, I've been gone for over a week and I was looking forward to coming home to a very eager partner. My cock has been missing your ass for long enough, and I think it's time they get reacquainted, don't you?"

"Just your cock and my ass?" Justin asked saucily.

"Well, maybe other parts too."

"And what parts might those be?"

"How about I take you upstairs and show you?"

Justin just nodded before leaning into Brian's embrace more and meeting his lips in a hungry needy kiss. God, he missed Brian, that wasn't new, and he really had been looking forward to Brian getting home. 8 days was far too long to be separated. Obviously the sex was amazing and it was difficult enough to be apart because of a lack of sex life, but even more so, and much more important than that (in Justin's mind anyways, he knew Brian would probably consider sex just as important as love) Justin just missed being with Brian, holding Brian, kissing Brian, being able to sit with him, eat with him, relax in the evening cuddling on the couch. Brian would get pissed at him calling it a couch and they would both enjoy the fact that they liked to cuddle and could admit it.

Brian pulled back from Justin enough to grab his hand and lead him up the stairs to their master suite. And what a suite it was. The lofts bedroom and bathroom had been it's crowning achievement, and Britin's master suite was no different in that classification. The bedroom and bathroom were twice the size and the shower here put the loft's shower to shame. There was also room for a spa bathtub and a sitting area in the bedroom with its own fireplace.

They started pulling clothes off the moment they entered the room and closed the door. Not that they needed to close the door, their home didn't have an open door policy like that loft (not that it did, just no one seemed to know it didn't), but when you get used to having kids running around (and other guests who seem to think an open door is an invitation) it becomes habit to close the bedroom door. Justin finished first, as he had much less on; his clothes lay scattered around the room, leaving a trail to the bed, where in all his glory, he slowly crawled in and looked back at Brian before turning over and laying on his back, with his beautiful cock throbbing and beckoning.

Brian took a little extra time to hang up his suit jacket and put the rest of his suit in the dry cleaning bag. Once he was nude as well he walked over to Justin and paused. He had to, to admire the blond beauty before him, his partner, his lover, his husband (that was still weird to think, but humbled him every time he thought it).

Okay, enough of that, Brian thought. They were both painfully hard and probably wouldn't last long the first time, there could be sentiment later, right now as he watched Justin slowly stroking his cock and licking his lips, hips trying to stay still, but struggling not to come, Brian couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled his hand away and laid down completely on top of Justin, both of them moaning at the contact. He wrapped his arms and legs around Brian, moaning and panting with every movement of their bodies. Brian wrapped his arms under Justin and leaned down to kiss those perfect lips again.

Justin sucked his tongue in his mouth causing a moan to escape his own throat. Brian's hips wouldn't remain still, continuously grinding their cocks together in a delicious friction that wasn't enough and almost too much. Their bodies were made for each other, perfectly aligned, even with Justin being slightly shorter. Brian broke the kiss to kiss his cheek, neck, ear, that one spot right below his ear that always drove him crazy.

"Brian." God he loved his name moaning from Justin's lips.

Brian prided himself on hiding emotion, but he could never hide it from Justin, and definitely not from their love making. With that Brian had share what he'd wanted to say since walking in the front door.

"God, I missed you. So fucking hard to be away from you for that long."

Justin just nodded silently in agreement, still gasping and moaning in pleasure from every point of contact between their bodies. No matter how erotic and arousing their position was, he loved Brian's sentimental side, it came out only occasionally, but when it did it melted his heart, warmed him body and soul, and turned him on more than he ever thought love could be a turn-on.

"Next time you're coming with me." Brian realized instantly what he said, smirked and added, "so you can come with me every night."

Justin laughed which quickly turned into a gasp when he felt Brian's lubed fingers preparing and stretching his hole. When did Brian get the lube?

Brian loved surprising Justin like that. He loved even more Justin's sounds and the look of pleasure on his face as Brian prepared him.

"Brian… please…"

God, he loved hearing Justin beg. He loved even more the fact that they no condoms were needed. After mere seconds of finger fucking Justin, he guided his dick into Justin's amazingly tight ass. Amazing that after all these years together Justin was still so damned tight.

"God I love… fucking you."

Justin could again, only nod in agreement. He used his hands to pull Brian closer to him, not able to get enough of him, not close enough, never close enough.

"Love you… fucking me…especially… raw."

This time it was Brian's turn to nod with a gasp. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they had taken that step, but when he was balls deep in Justin without anything between his bare cock and Justin's bare ass, knowing that he could come inside his lover, it was so absolutely worth it.

Brian could sense they were both close, he knew their first round would be fast. He sped up his hips, harder and faster ramming Justin's prostate at every thrust, causing Justin to moan and gasp constantly. Within moments Justin was coming, without any additional stroking necessary. He had missed Brian so much that having his lover inside him again was all it took. Their chests both coated in Justin's come, the clenching of Justin's ass around Brian's cock causing Brian to come seconds later with a final thrust. His come squirting into Justin over and over, both men reveling in the intimacy of such a carnal and passionate act, and knowing that Brian didn't have to pull out. They stayed wrapped around each other, exhausted and satiated for the moment.

Brian's dick softened after a while and slid out of Justin, both men groaning slightly at the loss. Brian rolled off of Justin, reaching for the towel on the side table and cleaned them both off. As he tossed the towel over by the bathroom and laid back down Justin rolled over to Brian's welcoming arms. They wrapped one arm around each other and Justin brought his leg up on top of Brian's. Brian couldn't resist the temptation and kissed Justin's soft blond head and caressing the arm that was wrapped around his chest.

Brian woke to feeling of a slight pressure against his balls and hardening cock. He was surprised they had fallen asleep, but it was definitely appreciated. After his long trip he probably needed a little respite before beginning his next round of love making with Justin. He also knew that Justin probably needed it too, neither had ever come out and said it directly, but they didn't sleep well apart from each other.

He wrapped his arm tighter around Justin as Justin started moving a bit, causing his knee to rub against Brian's cock again. Brian decided to take advantage of the situation to deal with the other subject on his mind. As he felt Justin's eyelids begin to flutter and felt a soft kiss to his chest he rolled them over so he was on top of Justin once more. Justin sighed in pleasure and relief, happy that Brian was home in their bed again, more than enjoying the weight of Brian's body on top of his. He knew they hadn't slept long, but that was probably the soundest he had slept in 8 days.

Justin leaned up to kiss Brian, eyes slowly opening to find the delicious lips of his partner. They both spent the next few minutes lazily kissing and stroking whatever skin they could reach. They were both hard, but chose to ignore their erections for a little bit just enjoying the sensation of being in their bed together. Brian vowed to himself that he would never travel that long without Justin again, even if it meant flying him out half way through a trip.

Remembering what he had discovered, Brian decided to continue with his plan of attack, so to speak. Brian pulled away from their slow kisses and caressed Justin's cheek. Justin opened his eyes and smiled up at Brian and leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth and strength of Brian's hand on his face. So soft and sweet and loving was that face and smile that Brian almost stopped, he almost was about to let it go, but then he remembered the "punishment" due Justin and that was far too enticing to stop him.

"So… 50 Shades, huh?"

Justin gracefully blushed and nervously chuckled before answering.

"Like I said, Daphne let me borrow it. I'll admit I probably wouldn't have read it had she not said anything, but she said there were parts that were really hot and reminded her of us."

"It did, did it? And what exactly did it remind her of?"

Justin's cock was throbbing in earnest by now and his breathing increased slightly.

"Uh huh, she said… well you know we talk about our sex lives," Brian nodded, he knew they were as bad as gossiping queens at times, "well I told her about that time we tried handcuffs."

With that final word Justin's cock throbbed particularly noticeably between them and Brian felt pre-come start to leak from Justin's cock.

"That was hot, wasn't it?"

Justin just nodded, cheeks going even redder, hips rocking up into Brian's, no longer trying to fight it. Brian rubbed his hands up Justin's arms, slowly, seductively, appreciating Justin's little mewling noises and the fact that Justin was clueless as to Brian's intentions.

Brian pulled Justin's hands above his head gently and grabbed his wrists with one hand. Justin's breath caught and his head jerked to look directly into Brian's eyes.

"Your hands were bound to the bed," Brian's sultry voice penetrating Justin's senses causing him to just nod and moan. "You couldn't move, couldn't touch, you were completely under my control."

"Brian…" he whimpered and panted, desperate for fiction, desperate to feel Brian inside of him again, to take that control that Justin so willingly gave him.

"You were so hot, so sexy… just waiting for me to do whatever I wanted, begging for my mouth,"

"Oh god…"

"Begging for my touch, my cock."

They were grinding hard into each other, Justin still struggling to free his arms, but not really trying to get free.

"Brian…"

"Are you gonna beg for my cock again Justin?"

"Please…"

"Beg me to fuck you?"

"Yessss…"

"Do you want handcuffs?"

Justin hesitated, he did want them, but he didn't want the cold of the metal, but he nodded anyway, whatever Brian wanted he would take.

"Or maybe you want the silk scarves."

At that Justin moaned deeper and louder than he had before.

"Yeah, you like that idea, don't you?"

Justin nodded quickly, more than happy to agree to those.

"Beg for me Justin."

"Please…"

"Please what, Justin?"

"Please… use the scarves… tie me up…"

"God Justin… do you know how hot you are when you beg?"

"Please Brian… anything…"

Brian thrust once more into Justin's hips and kissed his lips hard, fucking his mouth with his tongue briefly before pulling away to get the scarves. He squeezed Justin's wrists once, a silent demand to not move. Justin moaned his answer, hips rocking into the space that Brian had previously occupied.

Brian grabbed the scarves as quickly as he could. He tied Justin's wrists to the bed frame as quickly as he could, secure and snug, but Justin could still free himself if he needed to. To see Justin laying in their bed, spread eagle, cock throbbing, dripping and red with need, his body flushed with arousal was causing Brian's own cock to throb and drip, the need to pound Justin into the mattress so strong he almost skipped this next part, but he had wanted to punish Justin since last night, and he was a man who always got what he wanted.

Resisting the urge to take Justin now, he crawled back from Justin and stood at the side of the bed. The saddened and confused look on Justin's face was also, almost, enough for Brian to give in… almost. He gently caressed Justin's arms again, from wrist to his underarm, enjoying Justin's increased breathing. He continued his caress down his side, down his hip, fingers running through Justin's surprisingly soft pubic hair, this caused Justin to moan and twist his hip to get closer to Brian, his cock aching for attention.

Brian swatted the side of his hip; Justin gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"I didn't say you could move."

Justin looked even hotter accompanied by a moan coming deep from his chest. They didn't often play this but they both were incredibly turned on by the occasional foray into the Dom/sub relationship. Brian continued his fingers journey down Justin's leg to his feet. He slowly made his way to the other foot and back up to his hand, with the same stop at Justin's pubes, very pleased that Justin stayed still this time.

"Good boy."

Justin moaned again at that. No matter the game or how long it lasted or how little he was supposed to move, the one understanding was that he never had to be quiet. Brian loved hearing the sounds Justin made, no matter what they were. And personally Brian thought Justin occasionally disobeyed him just because he liked to be spanked, not that Brian had any problem fulfilling that.

Brian walked back down to the end of the bed to admire Justin's prone figure, desperate for release, cock straining, and just beautiful and fucking hot. Brian crawled up on the bed, careful not to touch any part of Justin until they were face to face. Justin looked up to Brian's brilliant dark lust-filled hazel eyes with his own darkened lust-filled sapphire blue eyes. He licked his lips, knowing that always affected Brian. Brian's breath caught for a moment before leaning down, noses almost touching, words whispering over Justin's face, "Such a naughty boy."

Justin grinned a tantalizing grin at Brian, knowing what he was playing at, but he couldn't resist. For as much as Brian liked teasing Justin, Justin knew how to tease back.

"But in light of last night's egregious act, I think I'll overlook that."

When Justin looked perplexed at Brian, he explained. "That monstrosity is still downstairs and I think you need to be punished for bringing it into my house."

"Your house, huh?"

"Twat… you know what I mean."

"And what that be, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian leaned over to Justin's ear, partly for reaction, but more because he was still leery about sharing his feelings.

"Our house, my prince."

"Brian."

"What do you think your punishment should be, little boy?"

Justin was unbelievably turned on by a controlling Brian, anxious to get on with whatever he had in mind, but knowing that he had to answer.

"Not so little."

"Mmm… perhaps not, and maybe after you receive your punishment you can remind me of how big you are."

"God, yes."

"But I'm still waiting for your answer."

"Uh… what was the question?"

"Your punishment," Brian whispered, allowing their cocks to brush together ever so softly. Both men gasped, but Justin much more loudly, so he didn't notice Brian's gasp.

"You could… fuck me into the mattress?"

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment."

"I can give you a blow job every morning for a month."

"You'd do that anyway."

Justin couldn't argue that, not only was in not punishment, but he loved blowing Brian.

"Maybe I should fuck you into the mattress."

Justin started to nod, too horny to recognize the gleam in Brian's eyes.

"While you have a cock ring on preventing you from coming all day."

Justin froze, eyes widening, and just looking at Brian. They'd only done that once, it was pure torture. Surely a silly book wasn't worth that. It was only a story, and while he may have been turned on that was only because he was imaging Brian doing all those things to him, not because it was some girl. Been there, done that, gross, never to be repeated… well, unless Daphne wanted kids and wanted him to be the father and wanted them the old fashioned way not that he thought she would, but maybe for his best friend… uh oh, mind wandering down strange paths while Brian is hovering above him, hot, hard and ready.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what we'll do."

And before Justin could object or switch gears in his own mind, Brian was off the bed, found the leather cock ring and was putting it on Justin before he could put his mouth in motion.

"Now roll over little boy."

Justin glared at him, but reluctantly giving in, not able to deny a horny Brian anything. Not able to deny Brian anything, but most definitely not when he was that demanding and cocky.

Brian lifted Justin's knees up, causing Justin to groan unpleasantly, both knowing the position that Justin was now in would give Brian the perfect angle to fuck him from, and Justin would have no pressure against his cock. Justin had room enough to move his arms so they were crossed, but he could lean on his elbows so his arms wouldn't get tired or sore.

Brian ran his hands up and down Justin's soft, firm, very plump ass cheeks, relishing Justin's moans and pants at the attention. He slid one finger up Justin's crack, pausing to put pressure on Justin's hole. Unable to resist temptation Brian leaned forward and blew on the pucker, causing Justin's hips to buck, before leaning in further to lick, suck and tongue the beautiful ass in front of him.

Justin was going crazy at the sensations of Brian's tongue, lips and hands on his ass and in his ass. When he felt the first slap to his cheek he stopped breathing for second before gasping and shivering. He couldn't explain it, but he always got so fucking turned on when Brian spanked him.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Brian couldn't ignore his cock anymore. Satisfied that Justin's hole was more than lubed from their previous round and plenty of saliva, he kneeled up behind Justin, grabbed his hips and slammed in.

Both men grunted at the fast and deep penetration, that amazing cross of pain and pleasure that kept all the senses alert and every nerve ending hyper aware. Brian was pounding into Justin as hard as he could, not wanting to hurt his arms, but suddenly desperate for release. He reached around to tighten the cock ring on Justin, causing him to groan even louder at the position that made Brian's cock hit Justin's prostate exactly. Brian stayed in that position, aiming at that sweet spot over and over, loving the sounds, the feeling, the smell, knowing Justin couldn't come, knowing his own orgasm was fast approaching. He spanked Justin's ass a couple times, loving those gasps as well, before the fucking continued.

Knowing he was about to come, and absolutely loving watching Justin come with him, he changed his mind at his previous decision. Brian knew that Justin was so caught up in the pleasure and tightness around his cock that Justin wouldn't be able to pay attention to what he was doing. Brian leaned over Justin untying the scarves, having to slow his pounding of Justin's ass slightly. When the scarves were undone, he reached around Justin and pulled him to sit in Brian's lap. Justin gasped when he realized he was free, and what position Brian was putting him in. Brian pulled Justin into his lap, hard, both men moaning louder suddenly from the change of pressure and the intimate position of Justin being wrapped up in Brian.

Brian was a few thrusts away from his orgasm. He reached down to stroke Justin's cock, aware of the pleasure/pain that the cock ring would provide for extra stimulation.

"Briii…. I…"

Brian pulled the quick release from the cock ring just as he pulled Justin tight and hard onto his cock, exploding into Justin's ass, he groaned into Justin's ear "come for me."

Justin screamed his orgasm, covering his legs, their hands and the bed with his come. Brian pumping his come into Justin's ass, shivering through the powerful orgasm. They both collapsed onto their bed, completely sated, unable to move, blissful in each other's company and body.

As their breath regulated and their pulses slowed down, Justin couldn't resist.

"You know… for someone who likes control… and tying me up… you'd think you wouldn't mind 50 Shades."

In years passed Brian would have gotten angry at that, but he knew Justin more than well enough now. He certainly wasn't going to let Justin have the last word.

Brian slowly pulled out of Justin's ass, always missing that position, warmth and closeness every time. He leaned over Justin's ear, causing Justin to shiver as he replied "Christian Grey only wishes he were as hot and talented as I am."

With that Brian spanked Justin's ass once more and got up to go take a shower. As he got to the bathroom, he turned and smirked at Justin. "You're welcome to join me, but if I find that book later? You can tell Daphne that she can dig the charred remains out of the fire place herself."

* * *

**A/N:** I read a tweet a while ago saying that Gale should be in the "50 Shades" movie, if they make one. I think that Gale has too much talent, intellect, and pride to even think about being in "50 Shades", much less be interested in it. No offense is meant to anyone who has read it and enjoyed it, I tried reading it, I felt like I was reading Danielle Steele with more kink and less over-dramatization of everything. Not that I have ever read Danielle Steele, because I haven't and never will (I can get a pretty good idea of a book from a paragraph or two). In fact, I only read parts of "50 Shades" to try and figure out why so many people talked about the book. I tried to capture what I thought Brian's thoughts would be, and they pretty much reflect my own thoughts. I realize the author started her "career" as a fanfiction writer, like many of us here, but my muse inspired me to write this story after asking WWBKD? (For those of you who may not know, that is: What would Brian Kinney do? – oh and Brian is my muse, so of course, I listen.)


End file.
